


TMNT GHOUL

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hunting, Murder, Violence, dam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: El mundo puede expresar libremente sus bellezas y crueldades. La parte bella de la moneda son las familias ignorantes de una vida en lo posible apacible. La parte cruel es la realidad en la que aceptan vivir entre ghouls come hombres y mutantes.Saberlo es mucho más difícil de lo que podrías creer.Comes o eres comido, les presento a la familia Hamato.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	TMNT GHOUL

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: Nuevo AU de los tmnt, habrán muchas cosas diferentes por incluir a este mundo los mutantes, cabe aclarar que si bien es un crossover de mundos no habrán los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul.

La sociedad se divide en tres razas desde hace muchas décadas, los humanos, los mutantes y los ghoul.

La creación de los dos últimos se debió a un accidente que cambió la vida de toda la humanidad y por el cual muchos caen en una realidad de humanos come hombres y mutantes después de esa tan despreciable explosión alienigena que sacudió al mundo entero.

Todos piensan saber la historia, el origen de esos monstruos junto a la creación de los mutantes sino antes casi al mismo tiempo, pero eso para la mayoría no importa, lo que es el temor de toda familia es cómo se trabaja para exterminar a esos seres con apariencia humana, crueles y despreciables por quitarles a sus seres queridos y ser tratados como comida por donde estos existan. Ser cazados como simples animales de ganado.

Mikey suspiró, admiraba a través de la ventana las luces en el cielo de la ciudad de Nueva York. La noche era tan tranquila que no se creería fácilmente que pueden estar rondando seres en busca de alimento a la menor oportunidad, entiende los riesgos, pero quedarse encerrados desde horas tempranas en ocasiones lo hace reconsiderar. Sacudió la cabeza evitando esos molestos pensamientos que lo instigan a desobedecer a sus hermanos.

_Que por cierto. ¿Dónde están? _se giró de su asiento a ver el resto de su cuarto atento a los sonidos de la casa, escuchó algunas pisadas del piso de abajo así que recordó la cena de esa noche, arrugó un poco el entrecejo al sentir el olor de verduras en la sopa , de seguro era el turno de Leonardo, no se queja demasiado, las comidas de Rafa pueden tener algo extraño siempre flotando que a veces no es comestible. Aunque en general prefiría las de su padre suele ser más variado que el de esos dos.

Soltó un bostezo y salió del lugar a distraerse con su hermano genio el que estaba al lado de su cuarto.

Tocó varias veces sin respuesta, así que abrió ligeramente la puerta y notó al mayor durmiendo encima de su escritorio, soltó una risilla al volver a encontrarlo en ese estado natural cuando eran las etapas de los exámenes sobre-esforzándose para presumir cosas que para otros de la clase o el mismo maestro siempre quedaban atónitos por ser demasiado. Era asegurada algunas becas cuando termine el colegio.

Iba a llevarle algunas camas hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor llamando que la comida se encuentra lista, por lo que terminó por despertar a su hermano sin tolerar dejar saltar otra comida que ni Leo ni él mismo le permitirían, suficiente con sus ojeras .

Donatello sabiendo esto, asintió algo rendido para acompañarlo a la sala encontrando a su padre ya Leo sirviendo para todos.

Pocos minutos después bajaron el resto de la familia, una vez listos agradecieron la comida y prosiguieron a comer y compartir algunas actividades en el día.

Eran de las pocas familias que conservaban dos especies, cuatro mutantes y dos humanos.

_Miguel Ángel, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Cómo fue tu día hijo mío? _Yoshi interrumpió su ensimismamiento, que viéndolo perdido pensó en que debería algo que decir.

Mikey alzó la mirada de su plato al escucharle notando la mirada de toda su familia sobre sí, de repente sintió algo de vergüenza el perderse sin querer. No deseaba compartirlo y era mejor pensarlo detenidamente sin embargo viéndolo de otra manera tal vez su padre o hermanos puedan aconsejarle algo más.

Se encogió con timidez y relató.

_Es Leatherhead, él está siendo molestado demasiado por un grupo de chicos, yo emm, quise defenderle pero escuché lo que le decían, que por ser mutante debería ser alimento de los ghoul ya que sería mejor comida que los humanos _bajó la mirada_. N-nunca pensé que eso pensaban muchos ya que, también lo escuché entre mis compañeros de clase luego del ataque de esta mañana. Así que yo, no supe q-qué hacer.

El silencio en la sala sólo aumentó los nervios del menor de la casa, deseó ser tragado por la tierra cuando volteó a verlos, las diferentes expresiones como resultado presionaron su pecho con fuerza por la culpa de haberlo dicho. Sus hermanos mantenían una mirada sombría que bien él podía notar melancolía y tristeza o rabia. Mientras que su hermana y padre miraban preocupados a los mutantes de la casa con los ojos de alguna manera expresando disculpa pese que ellos nunca lo hubieran pensado, mantenían culpa por saber que la mayoría de los humanos no aceptaban a los mutantes completamente. Todavía persistían miradas de prejuicio desde que pudieron integrarse a la ciudadanía humana como otras victimas traicionadas por los ghoul.

La tensión en el ambiente podía llegar a ser demasiado pero nadie se atrevió a cortarlo.

Hasta que su padre y su hermano mayor soltaron un suspiro pesado y miraron a los demás con tranquilidad. En ocasiones podrían asustar a cualquiera por las reacciones de ambos así.

_ Miguel Ángel, los mutantes y los humanos aunque viviesen en una misma sociedad no significa que todos puedan aceptarlos, lamentablemente porque persisten los recuerdos de la historia que no borran de sus mentes para culpar a otros; como todos, desean vivir una vida tranquila sin los ghoul siendo una constante amenaza _ el padre de la familia comenzó siendo escuchado atentamente_. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que nos dejemos llevar por lo que dicen esas personas que temen por sus vidas, hay humanos que no aceptan pero bien saben que la mayoría de los Dove reconocidos son mutantes por sus increíbles habilidades que contrarrestan y dan mayor problema a los ghoul que los humanos comunes con sus quinques. Ambas especies persisten un objetivo común y es vivir una vida plena sin riesgos por las noches.

Terminó viendo las expresiones de su familia con un ánimo mejor.

De pronto Miguel Ángel sintió el abrazo por su cuello de Rafael regalando le una amplia y presumida sonrisa señalándose a sí mismo.

_Así es Mikey, cómo ya sabes somos tortugas con grandes habilidades ninja que podemos defendernos nosotros mismos de los mismos ghoul.

_Sólo para escapar _intervino Leo tomando su caldo.

_Sí, solo para escapar _ murmuró molesto Rafa ganándose la risa de Karai y la de Donnie quienes continuaron con su plato_. Pero eso solo significa que somos más capaces que humanos comunes, es decir, podemos dar lucha a los ghoul si nos quieren como alimento sin dejárselo fácil. Aunque preferiría ayudar a su exterminio de una buena vez _liberó a su pequeño hermano menor al decir la última oración.

_Rafa, ya hablamos de eso.

_¡Pero eso es precisamente lo que quiero Leo! Como escuchaste con buen entrenamiento y un quinque podemos vencer a un ghoul. Odio tener miedo a salir de noche, aislarnos sólo esperando a ser ganado o vivir una vida con esta intranquilidad hasta que estemos muertos, siendo el mismo caso para nuestras siguientes generaciones si no se los exterminan ahora.

_Los Dove son personas y mutantes capacitados para mantener una vida de riesgos, perdiendo tanto a familia por ser su blanco de los Ghoul y amigos con los que trabajas si no eres tú el que cae primero.

_¿Crees que pueden matarme tan fácilmente?

_Creo que estar frente a un ghoul es diferente el decirlo que hacerlo _fijó su mirada zafiro a los verde tóxico que lo observaban son gran molestia, suspirando internamente y tratando de ignorar las miradas de los demás quienes volvieron a estar atentos a su nueva pelea de sobra ya hablada_. Debes comprender Rafael, no estamos hechos para matar.

_¡Pero-

_Y si tuvieses una oportunidad, ¿Lo harías? Raf ¿Matarías al Ghoul sin contemplaciones? _sus ojos se clavaron en los de Rafael quien quedó en blanco.

Mikey observó como la situación se giró repentinamente a esta presión en el aire nuevamente. Todos sabían la respuesta de la cuestión de Leonardo, el tratar tópicos con el más temperamental del grupo sacaba la frialdad en las palabras del mayor que helaban la sangre de los hermanos por su rudeza pero era necesaria para convencer a la tortuga más necia.

Rafael se dejó caer en su asiento todavía con la mirada en blanco, como si pudiese admirar la escena frente suyo. Los ghoul mataban para alimentarse, pero tenían una forma humana que estaba seguro utilizaban para pasar desapercibidos, pese a sus características seguían teniendo en cuenta la sangre roja, quizás temores y angustias como pocosan pero que su padre de una forma una otra les convenció de ello. Pero imaginar tomar una vida lo paralizaba, por si no fuera poco fueron Leo y él quienes recuerdan algo de la muerte de su padre biológico. Está seguro que esto fue el mismo pensamiento inicial de Leo, ambos lo compartían pero el de ojos zafiro terminó con la idea y prefirió continuar sin conservar esa venganza dejándolo sólo en esto.

Imaginó que Leo leyó ese último pensamiento pues bajó la mirada con tristeza pero sin vacilar en su determinación de cambiar su opinión.

Rafael terminó suspirando y decidió terminar la conversación para otro momento y continuó con su cena.

Leo al entenderlo terminó bajando los hombros como si se liberara de un gran peso, una parte de él viéndose decepcionado consigo mismo por no poder acabar con ello nuevamente pero secretamente sorprendido por esa persistencia el cual no piensa perder.

La cena continúa con otras conversaciones opacando las dos conversaciones del principio.

Un día más terminó con todos presentes.


End file.
